1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for a vehicle such as a passenger car, trucks or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a stator winding a vehicle AC generator is composed of a plurality of conductor segments as disclosed in JP-A-63-274335. Because the edge surface of coil-end portions and inclined intersecting portions of the conductor segments are covered with a thick and smooth insulation resin member except for straight portions extending from the stator core, it is difficult to cool the stator winding sufficiently. Because the straight portions are weaker in the circumferential stiffness than the intersecting portions, it is difficult to suppress vibration and the resultant noise.